The Mystery
by Klaine4533
Summary: Kitty!Kurt has a surprise for puppy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery

Summary: Kitty!Kurt. Puppy!Blaine. Kurt's been acting strange lately and Blaine doesn't know what to do about it.

Since I like the pictures where their mostly cat and dogs with people faces that's how they look in this fic. I got this idea from a picture that I found on facebook that I'm hoping I can connect to this story if not I'll place it on my twitter account and you can look for it on there. klainefan206. Now onto the story.

"Kurt had been acting really strange lately." Blaine pondered as he watched Kurt from across the room. He's been eating and sleeping more than usual, which is saying something about a cat that sleeps most of the day anyway. He had also been having really bad mood swings. At this very moment Blaine was trying to recover after Kurt's latest attack, something to do with how he didn't pick up his toys earlier and how he was going to be a bad influence, before storming off. It was all a little much for Blaine to wrap his puppy mind around so he decided to go find Finn outside, at least he was easy to understand, not that that was saying much.

Blaine had been able to avoid Kurt for most of the day since he never seemed to want to come outside anymore. He happily played in the yard with Finn as he watched Kurt sleeping on the window sill.

Later that night Burt was calling everyone in when Kurt appeared before Blaine dropping some flowers from Carole's garden and a bone in front of him, Carole was going to be upset when she saw that. "I have something to tell you."

"Ok..." Blaine replied apprehensively.

"I know I've been acting strange lately and I'm here to explain why."

Blaine gave him a wary look.

"No need to look so scared." Kurt laughed. "Here, let me help you relax why I explain." Kurt stated walking to Blaine's side where he started rubbing his shoulder, which he knew Blaine loved. Which proved correct when he felt Blaine slowly start to relax underneath him. He started adding licks to the ear, which was also a favorite of Blaine's. When he felt Blaine completely relaxed underneath him and moaning he leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Blaine's eyes shot open and he was wearing a bewildered expression. Kurt just smiled as he continued his ministrations.

Author's note: Just a short little drabble that I thought would be cute. Please let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery: Chapter Two

Summary: Kurt wants some sort of sign that him and Blaine are more than just friends with benefits. Au. Puppy!Blaine. Kitty!Kurt Fic.

It was a beautiful, lazy, sunny, Sunday, which Kurt and Blaine were taking advantage of as they under the shade of the big tree in the backyard. Since Kurt's stomach had become bigger he got more frustrated because he was limited on positions he could lay in. Currently he was laying against Blaine on his side while Blaine had his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hummed in contentment as Blaine snuggled closer. "You know." Kurt hummed. "I never thought I'd be pregnant while not permantly attached to someone." Just then Blaine jumped up and ran off. "It was just a thought." Kurt muttered bitterly as tears started falling from his eyes.

Blaine returned a few minutes later and Kurt scrambled to his feet. "Blaine, look, I'm sorry. If you just..." Kurt stopped as a collar was placed at his feet. "What's this?" Kurt asked confused. "Don't you get people you belong to collars?" Blaine asked with a goofy smile. "Blaine, that collar shows that you belong to Burt and Carole. Please, put it back on, we need to talk." Kurt answered laughing. Blaine put his collar back on and looked at Kurt expectantly. "First of all, I need to know if you even want to belong to me." Kurt started. "Of course I do Kurt!" Blaine shouted. "Okay! Okay." Kurt laughed. "Don't you want to belong to eachother?" Blaine asked sadly. "Of course. Look, we'll figure something out. It's good to know that we're atleast on the same page. Now please, come lay down with me, I'm tired." Kurt answered.

They lay under the tree in the same position as before and drifted off to sleep.

The next time Kurt woke up Blaine was nowhere to be found. He sighed in frustration, couldn't that puppy stay still for two minutes! As if he heard his thoughts Blaine came running towards him and Kurt stood up to greet him. "Where'd you run off to?"

In response Blaine lay a ring at Kurt's feet. "I went to find you this."

"Where'd you find it?"

"In the trash."

"So that's what that smell is." Kurt said sticking his nose up in the air.

"Just look at it Kurt." Blaine sighed.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he looked down at the ring. It was a beautiful silver ring with the word courage etched in it. Kurt gased. "This is beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it. I spent all afternoon going through the garbage trying to find something."

Before he knew it Kurt was on top of him, kissing him deeply. When they paused for air Blaine gasped out a question. "Will you be mine?"

"Always Blaine, always."

Meanwhile Carole came home and after watching the scene outside walked into the livingroom where her husband sat in his chair, with a beer and watching the game. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and whispered in his ear. "So, I know who got your Kurt pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery

Summary: Carole and Finn join the family.

Kurt, the long, chocolate haired, cat and Burt had been on their own for years now and they seemed to be fairing well. Well, at least in Kurt's eyes, but lately he was starting to think differently. Burt seemed, happier, lately. He talked on the phone alot, went out more, went around the house whistling, he even started dressing and smelling a little better. Kurt didn't know what to make of these changes, until one day when Burt sat him down on the couch to have a talk with him.

Burt sat Kurt next to him on the couch but Kurt wasn't have that and crawled into Burt's lap where he started purring. Burt smiled as he ran his hand through Kurt's fur. "I don't know if you can understand me or not buddy, but I need to talk to you." Kurt meowed in response and Burt knew that he was listening. "I met this woman a few months ago, and I fell in love. She's a great woman. She's alot like Elizabeth, but we both know noone will ever be as great or replace her, Carole comes close. I asked her to move in buddy, her and her pet Finn. I didn't want to do this without talking to you first, so how do you feel about it?" Kurt mewed quietly as Burt kept stroking his fur. "Alright, well let's eat some dinner and then go to bed. Tomorrow's a big day." Burt stated getting up and heading to the kitchen. Kurt followed, jumping onto the stool set at the island to watch Burt cook, and to occassionally eat some of the dinner that Burt offered him.

Later that night as Burt was snoring away on the bed and Kurt was sleeping in his princess kitty bed he got to thinking. It had been so long since they had anyone else in the house with them that he didn't know how he felt about this Carole person coming into his home. And what kind of pet was Finn exactly? Was it another male cat that he would have to fight for dominance over the house, or a male dog that he would have to fight for dominance over the house? Or maybe someone who wasn't okay with the fact that Kurt was a cat who liked other male cat's. I mean, that's pretty common in the animal world to be bi, but Kurt preffered only male animals. Which was frowned upon in the animal world. Needless to say Kurt didn't sleep well that night with all of the possibilities running through his mind.

The next morning Kurt was woken by the smell of pancakes wafting up to the room. He stalked downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting on his stool. Burt smiled happily at him, "Good morning buddy. They'll be here soon." Kurt yawned as he hopped down from the stool and went to his food bowl.

A few hours later as Kurt was taking a cat nap on the window sill when he heard the doorbell ring. He crankily got up and sat on the back of the couch as Burt answered the door. "Hi Carole." Kissing her in greeting. "Finn, nice to see you again. This is my cat Kurt, he's a little prissy so if he doesn't take to you right away don't take too much offense in it." "Oh, he's lovely." Reaching out to pet him. He purred and leant in to her hand as she petted from his head to his back. "She smelled nice and had a nice smile, we'll have to see." Kurt thought. His moment was broken a minute later when he heard barking and felt the couch beneath him shake. Finn was a dog, a big dog, a black lab puppy to be exact, who was currently trying to climb up the back of the couch to get to Kurt. Kurt hissed as he ran from the room, Finn right on his tail. By the time Burt and Carole found them Finn had Kurt huddled in the corner, back arched, tail puffed and teeth bared as he grinned dopily at him with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Carole was about to say something, but Burt stopped her. "Let's see what they do. They have to get used to eachother." So they stood and watched.

"Hey kitty, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to be your friend."

"My name's not kitty!"

"Then what is it?"

"Kurt. My name is Kurt."

"Hi Kurt I'm Finn, and I guess I'll be living here now. So we have to be friends."

"I don't have friends, I have servants."

"Is that what you call Burt, cause I call Carole master. She's really a great master. One of the best. She's had me since I was a puppy. She takes really good care of me. How is Burt with you?"

"Burt is the best master ever and I don't like to share so don't get any ideas."

"I don't want to take Burt away from you, I want us to share and be friends."

"I don't have friends." Kurt hissed.

"Why not?"

"Because other animals don't like me."

"Why?"

"What are you a puppy, what's with all of the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you since we'll both be living here now."

"To answer your question they don't like me because I'm, gay. So if you don't want to be my friend now I would understand." Kurt answered deflating.

"What's gay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I like male animals, only male animals."

"Oh, I had a crush on a pretty girl dog down the street, her name is Rachel."

"Wait, you don't care that I'm gay?"

"No man, love is love."

"Maybe it won't be so bad having you guys around."

"Yeah! Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Kurt shrugged.

"Where do we go pee in this place?"

When they returned from outside Burt and Carole were carrying boxes in from outside and taking them to different parts of the house. By the time they finished it was dinner time and they decided to order some pizza since neither of them felt like cooking. When it arrived they curled up on the couch with their respective animals at their feet and ate while watching a movie, while sending down bits of pizza every now and then.

The next morning Kurt may or may not have been laying on the back of a big dog who was currently curled up in his bed sleeping.

So it seems that the friendless cat may be a little bit less friendless. Maybe this whole arrangement wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystery: Chapter Four

Summary: Kurt finds Blaine.

Kurt had to get out of the house. Finn was driving him crazy. He was going from room to room sniffing around and every now and then he would come up to Kurt and chatter at him before running off again. He decided to sneak out the back after the third time this happened. He waited until he disappeared into one of the back rooms berfore darting off. He was outside by the time Finn made it to the next room. Kurt snuck out of the fence and headed down the alley. He was walking along, occassionally sniffing in the trash cans when he heard sniffling. He perked up his ears to see if he could hear it again. It seemed to be coming from behind one of the trash cans he had just previously looked through. He jumped up on it and started searching for what was making that heartbreaking noise, because everytime he heard it Kurt could feel it breaking his heart. He looked down and what he found startled him. A dirty black puppy was huddled in the corner crying his eyes out. Kurt called out to it and when it turned to look at him Kurt lost his breath. It's eyes were magnificent. Kurt felt like he could see right to the dogs soul through those eyes. "What's your name?" Kurt asked softly. "Blaine." He answered. "Blaine, what's the matter?" "I, I, just lost my family." Blaine sobbed. "How?" "They kicked me out." Blaine sniffed. "Why?" "They saw another male dog flirting with me." "They kicked you out because you were gay!" Kurt asked angrily and Blaine shrunk further into the corner. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. I just hate it when I hear story's like that. I'm gay too." "You are?" "Yes, would like to come home with me Blaine? I'm sure my owners won't mind if your gay." "Are you sure? I'm just an ugly, dirty, puppy, noone loves me." "You're beautiful and I'm sure if you gave us the chance we could come to love you." Blaine smiled as he slowly made his way towards Kurt. "I'm Kurt." Kurt greeted him as he stepped out from behind the trash can. "Hi Kurt. Wow, your beautiful." Kurt blushed. "Thank you." "Yep." Kurt thought. "I could definitely find myself falling in love with him."

On the way home Kurt filled Blaine in on what had all been going on at his house lately and about his past. Afterwards they talked about themselves a little to get to know eachother better. By the time they got back to the house Burt and Carole were out and Finn was sleeping on the couch, finally running himself out of energy. Kurt showed him around the house and Blaine took it all in with wonder. "You sure their not going to mind you bringing a stray home?" "Of course not, Burt's not the type of man to turn away someone who needs help." "Okay!" Blaine smiled as he started bouncing around Kurt. "When do we eat!" "Oh gawd, I brought another one home." Kurt sighed.

Burt and Carole returned home a few hours later to find Kurt curled up on the floor with a black dog wrapped around him. Burt was confused as he went to pick Kurt up, which woke Blaine instantly. "Put him down!" "Blaine, chill, it's Burt." Kurt smiled from his place in Burt's arms. Blaine promptly sat down and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he gave Burt his big puppy dog eyes. Burt looked at him questionly. "Kurt, who is this, and why did he get mad when I picked up my own cat?" Kurt meowed in response. "Perhaps we should just put him back outside and he can come play with Kurt again tomorrow." At that statement Kurt leapt down from Burt's arms and stood in front of Blaine protectively. "I don't think that's an option dear." Carole laughed. "I have never seen Kurt attach himself to another animal like this. Would you like this puppy to stay with us Kurt?" As an answer Kurt started rubbing up against Blaine and purring causing Blaine to yip excitedly. "I'll take that as a yes, from both of them." Carole laughed. Burt sighed. "Well I guess it's been decided for me. Outvoted by my fiance and two animals." Kurt leapt back into Burt's arms giving him the same treatment Blaine had just recieved. Burt laughed as he stroked Kurt before settling him back down and picking the puppy up. He looked at the tag on his collar to determine his name. "Blaine. Well, it looks like you have a family buddy. Maybe we should see if they want you back first." At this Blaine growled and Kurt hissed at the same time. "Okay." Burt laughed. "I get it." Carole laughed as well as she leaned in to pet Blaine. "Ugh, he needs a bath." At this Blaine started wriggling in Burt's embrace trying to get free. But at one look from Kurt he stilled. "Oh come buddy, don't you want to look handsome for all of the pretty girls?" Blaine growled. Burt looked startled looking at Kurt for an answer to see if maybe he had done something to offend Blaine, but then it hit him. "Oh! Your like Kurt." Blaine yipped. "Okay buddy, well let's get you cleaned up for Kurt then. Blaine whined a little when he heard Kurt chuckling behind him. Burt carried him upstairs as Carole made her way into the kitchen to start dinner, Kurt trailing behind her.

Halfway through dinner Burt returned with a clean, happy Blaine, and Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine could look any better than he did before, but he did. Kurt ran out of the kitchen as Carole went to coo over the new puppy. Blaine watched him go in sorrow.

But Blaine was happy once more when Kurt returned a few minutes later carrying something in his mouth. He hopped onto the island next to where they all stood, placing the item down and meowing to gain their attention. "What's this Kurt?" Burt asked. Kurt meowed as he moved it further towards Burt. "This is your favorite bowtie Kurt." Kurt meowed losing patience. Sometimes humans could be so dense. "You want to give it to Blaine?" "Well, he does need something to show that he's our's now." Carole said. Kurt meowed before moving it further towards Burt. "Okay, okay." Burt laughed picking up the navy blue and red striped bowtie before fastening it onto Blaine's collar. "You look sharp." Kurt commented. "Thank you Kurt. I love it. Thank you for everything." "No thanks is needed Blaine, I'm glad to do it." Blaine wiggled around until Burt set him down and he took off for the livingroom with Kurt right on his heels. "That looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." Carole said smiling. "You don't think that dogs and cats can get romantically involved do you?" Burt asked. Carole just laughed.


End file.
